


Glittering Gold

by shackles_of_the_madness, Sumi (SakanatoAi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But I'm done now, Dominance, Double One Shot?, Failed One Shot?, Filming, Glitter, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, There are two chapters okay, Voyeurism, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackles_of_the_madness/pseuds/shackles_of_the_madness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakanatoAi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Yuri decides to play a little prank in Victor after practice, but he soon realizes he isn't the only one having fun.Edit: I made some small edits to the first chapter, and expanded the fic with a slightly more substantial second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLoyalMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoyalMouse/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to Myshka
> 
> May the spirit of the glitter dick guide you through life <3

 

Yuri smirked as he tipped a vial of gold glitter into the opaque bottle of body wash. The glitter was finely milled and soft to the touch, and the pigment glistened vibrant metallic under the locker room lights. He felt the need to get back at Victor for an earlier insinuation his program wasn’t quite up-to-par.

Yuri capped the body wash and shook the contents vigorously to mix the glitter in with the liquid soap. The solution inside slopped against the walls of the container, and he bit back a laugh.

He placed the bottle back inside Victor’s black duffel and retreated to a nearby stall to wait for the older skater’s return. Cell phone in hand, Yuri made himself comfortable inside the stall so he had a clear view of the locker room showers from the gap at the edge of the door. He readied himself by opening the video function on his phone.

Several minutes passed before Victor entered the locker room. Yuri clenched his fist and bit down on his bottom lip—he needed to keep himself as quiet as possible.

Victor stood beside his duffel and ran his fingers through his hair. He was covered in perspiration and the thin material of his t-shirt clung to his lower back. He removed a towel and then lifted at the bottom hem of his shirt.

The material of the shirt slipped upwards—Yuri’s eyes went wide—the lines of Victor’s body twisted as he moved. Yuri imagined himself tracing fingers over the muscles and tendons.

Victor pushed his sweats off next, exposing the curve of his ass, cupped by the bands of his dance belt. He dug through his duffel a moment and retrieved two plastic bottles.

Yuri could feel warmth spreading outwards from between his legs. He wanted to touch himself as he watched Victor move through the room naked, but he couldn’t risk any movement or sound giving his hiding spot away. Victor stepped out of the belt and tossed it aside.

He walked to the showers and turned the water on. The spray smacked his skin and trailed down his back and legs. Yuri was keenly aware of the nagging want between his legs, but he remained steady in his position.

A moment later, Victor reached for the bottle of body wash and flipped open the cap. Yuri began filming on his cellphone and bit down on the knuckles of his other hand to stop himself from giggling.

Victor squeezed a dollop of the soap onto his palm. He swiped his hand against his chest and the glitter smeared across his skin like molten gold.

He massaged the product for a few moments and foam began to build up on his body. Yuri fought to contain his laughter when Victor finally glanced down and noticed the streak of glitter adorning his chest. He turned his glitter-coated hand over, and admired the palm. He picked up the bottle of body wash and checked over the label before setting it back down and sighing audibly.

Victor did not attempt to rinse the glitter off. He continued to smooth the soap and glitter across his body, working his way down from his chest to his navel, and finally his thighs.

Yuri’s attention was drawn to Victor’s dick, which was beginning to harden. He stifled a whimper against the hand he was biting, but continued to film the scenario nonetheless. He knew the footage would come in useful at a future time, and he wasn’t about to give the opportunity up.

Yuri felt himself straining against the material of his pants. He watched as Victor’s hand slowly approached his now fully hard erection. He could feel the wetness beginning to gather inside the material of his boxers. Victor gave a smirk and a faint chuckle, and then began to stroke himself with his glitter-coated hand.

As he pumped his hand, the glitter continued to spread, coating his skin in the fine sheen of gold dust. He was letting out soft pants now, seemed to be saying something, but Yuri couldn’t quite make out what was being whispered.

Yuri was leaving red marks on the flesh of his hand as he bit down. Victor stroked himself—saliva pooled in Yuri’s mouth. Soon slick strings of saliva were trailing from his lips and dripping from his hand. He rocked slightly in place in an attempt to build friction. He whimpered again, louder—he imagined Victor’s hand stroking him instead.

Victor’s moans grew louder as he worked himself over. He leaned back against the wall of the shower, exposing his glitter-smeared body.

“Fuck, Yuri. Yuratchka… do you like this?” Victor was moving his fist quickly now.

Yuri’s phone slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor. He let out another cry and reached between his legs.

Victor was still panting, “Yuri, fuck! I'm going to come already… watch me.”

A moment later it was over as Victor came into his own hand with Yuri’s name on his lips. The walls and floor of the shower stall sparkled with shed glitter. Yuri stumbled forward and pushed the door of the stall open.

“Victor…,” he said.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got an itch to add to this little pwp, so here we are. It gets a tad bit sappy at the end, but just a tad. Sorry if that's not your thing, but it's hard for me to resist!

Yuri toppled out of the stall, unsteady on his feet. The button on his jeans was unfastened. He was panting, strands of blonde hair clung to his forehead. He collapsed onto the tile floor of the locker room—looked up at Victor—whimpers emanated from his throat.

Victor smirked and walked towards Yuri with slow, even steps. His eyes danced over the image before him; Yuri was kneeling on his hands and knees, peering at him through the thin veil of blonde bangs. He looked like a scared animal—hungry, fearful, yet desperate.

“Look at the mess you made,” Victor spoke in a low voice.

Yuri grunted. His eyes flickered down to the floor.

“Look at me Yura.”

Green eyes darted back up.

Victor continued, “You made the mess, now you’re going to clean it up.”

Yuri stared back, slack jawed, unmoving from his position on the floor. Victor turned his back on him and made his way back to the shower, the water was still running hot.

“Start by cleaning the walls and floor. Then you're going to clean me.”

Yuri’s eyes were wide. A gravely whisper slipped from his throat, “Victor, what….”

Victor hardened his gaze, “You know better than to make me repeat myself.” He grabbed a washcloth from his duffel bag and tossed it in Yuri’s direction.

Yuri took the cloth into his hand. He pushed himself into a standing position and glanced between the shower stall and Victor.  
  
“Strip,” Victor commanded. “Then get to work.”

Yuri swallowed and walked in the direction of the streaming water. A thin layer of glitter was spread across the back wall of the shower, and the crevices between the tiles on the floor had accumulated a layer of the gold shimmer.

Victor watched as Yuri bent over to tug off his boots. He seemed hesitant, his movements stilted.

“Why so nervous Yura? You’ve changed in front of me for years now.”

Yuri glanced back at Victor, a blush darkening on his skin.

“And you’re so quiet today—not even a single snippy remark?”

A flicker of emotion crossed Yuri’s face. He kicked off his boots in Victor’s direction and yanked his shirt up and over his head. Victor let out a low whistle. Yuri stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You’re not finished yet,” Victor chided.

Yuri let out and _tsk_ and turned to face away from Victor. A moment later he had stripped himself of his jeans and boxers and was walking into the stream of hot water. The water winded through his hair—he pushed his bangs back from his forehead and tilted his face up into spray.

Victor hummed as he watched the water trail down Yuri’s body.

“I said to clean up the mess you caused, not clean yourself.” There was no response from Yuri. Victor took a few steps closer. He was standing an arm’s length away from the younger man. Yuri seemed frozen in place. “I’m waiting.”

Yuri kept his back turned to Victor, but lowered himself to the shower floor and reached to the side to grab the washcloth he had been provided. Beads of water ran down the length of his back. He stood back up and began to wipe at the glitter still clinging to the wall of the shower.

Victor smiled to himself, “Very good.”

Victor took another step closer—he could feel the warm mist from the shower against his bare skin. Once Yuri had wiped away the last remaining residue from the shower wall, he lowered himself back to the floor.

Victor’s eyes traced the lines of Yuri’s body. The smooth curve of his back—the skin stretched taught. Muscles contracted and pulled taught under the surface.

“You’re nearly done kitten.” The last traces of glitter swirled in the draining water and slipped down the drain.

Victor took a step into the spray of the shower. He reached forward to thread his fingers into Yuri’s dripping hair. “Your punishment is nearly over.”

Yuri hissed as Victor used his grip to guide him into a standing position. He turned slowly to face him, his eyes flashing fiercely under the florescent lighting of the locker room.

Victor kept his fist anchored securely in Yuri’s hair. He leaned his face closer—lips ghosting along the line of Yuri’s jaw. He whispered, “Depending on how good of a job you do, there may even be a reward for all of your hard work.”

Victor trailed a finger from the apex of the Yuri’s shoulder, down his arm. He wrapped his fingers around his wrist. Yuri trembled against his touch. He guided his hand up to his chest and set his palm on the skin just above his heart.

Victor released his hold on Yuri, and the younger skater began to rub his skin in slow motions. The water beating on Victor’s shoulders, and trailing down his body, carried the loose particles of glitter away.

Yuri kept his gaze downcast. His face was discolored red from the blood pooling just beneath his skin. Victor allowed his eyes to wander towards the floor and groaned when he noticed Yuri’s erection hovering between their bodies—the skin there looked desperate and sore. He grasped Yuri’s hip and crushed the smaller man’s body against his own.

Yuri gasped at the sudden contact—his forehead rested against Victor’s sternum.

Victor used the hand tangled in Yuri’s hair to tug him lower. Yuri’s hands trailed down from the skin of his chest, to this abdomen, where they continued swiping at patches of glitter. Victor closed his eyes. As Yuri’s hands worked over him, his arms and chest brushed against Victor’s renewed erection. It took all of his concentration to stop himself from thrusting forward against Yuri’s hands and face.

A hot pain shot up from Victor’s hipbone. He yanked at Yuri’s hair and heard the other man whimper from below. He looked down to fine the inflamed imprints of teeth marking the spot where Yuri had bit him.

Yuri gazed up at him with wide eyes—he chewed at his lower lip, a smirk pulled up at the corner of his mouth.

“Naughty kitten.”

The glitter had been cleared from most of Victor’s body—the remainder of the flecks were scattered across his dick and thighs. Yuri leaned forward and swept a hot tongue against the skin of one thigh. Victor jumped, “Don’t _lick_ it off!”

Yuri giggled against the flesh, sucking at the skin. He broke away and mumbled, “It’s edible, calm down idiot.”

“Oh….”

Victor’s breath came out in ragged gasps as felt Yuri work his mouth across his skin. His tongue glided in long sweeping motions, collecting the glitter and shower water streaming down Victor’s body. Soft lips nudged at the base of Victor’s erection.

“Fuck, Yura.”

Yuri growled as he sat back on his heels. “You’re almost clean.”

Victor glanced down—the only glitter remaining on his body was the faint sheen across his dick. The rest of the mess had already been washed away, licked clean, or had dissolved in the spray of water.

Yuri scraped his nails down the back of Victor’s thighs and took Victor’s length to the back of his throat in one sweeping motion. Victor’s knees buckled.

Yuri bobbed his head several times before pulling back and sucking hard at the tip. Victor gasped and braced one himself with one hand against the wall of the shower. Yuri released his suction and his lips withdrew from Victor with a pop. He jutted his chin up in Victor’s direction and smiled.

“Looks like you’re all clean now.”

The sight of Yuri kneeling in front of him, naked and wet, with a taunting spark in his eyes, was more than Victor could take. He reached down and hooked his hands under the smaller man’s armpits. A moment later Yuri was flipped over on his knees and elbows, the shower water still beating at his back.

“Don’t move.”

Victor stepped back and looked at Yuri—waiting on the floor, his ass in the air, legs parted.

He dug through the pockets of his duffel bag. His fingers closed around a small bottle of lube. He returned to a squirming Yuri. Victor could follow the rise and fall of Yuri’s chest, even in his position behind and above the other man.

He lowered himself to his knees behind Yuri. “What type of reward does the kitten want?”

Yuri said something incoherent. He was hiding his reddened face in his arms—his hair was draped over the floor of the shower, strands rippling in the water as they followed the stream towards the drain.

Victor placed a flattened hand on the small of Yuri’s back. “You’re going to have to speak up. What do you want Yura?”

Yuri raised his face a few inches. He was squeezing his eyes shut to keep the falling water out of them. He breathed heavily from his mouth. “Pl-please… Victor, just fuck me.”

Victor didn’t hesitate—he uncapped the bottle in his hand and squeezed lube onto his fingertips. His other hand grabbed Yuri by the waist and tugged him closer. He slipped a single finger inside—Yuri whimpered.

Victor leaned forward to leave small pecks on Yuri’s back as he concentrated on working his fingers inside of him. The buildup to this moment had been months, if not years, in the making. At practices, even times when Yuri came over to Victor’s apartment, a taboo tension had strained in the space between them.

Yuri rocked backwards against Victor’s fingers. He was gasping, taking jagged breaths as small rivulets of water entered his mouth—his fingers fought for purchase on the slick surface of the shower floor.

Yuri had developed a habit of pelting Victor with biting remarks and mean-spirited jokes. But in the quiet moments together, Victor could see the soft looks and panicked eyes of a boy masking emotions. Yuri seemed confused, sometimes even frightened, as they danced around each other.

Victor stretched Yuri open with a second, then a third slicked finger. Yuri was huffing out streams of air, spitting out water mixed with saliva. His legs had slipped so far apart his stomach was nearly pressed against the floor. Victor tightened his grip on Yuri’s waist to help hold him in place.

“Victor, do it already.”

Victor removed his fingers from the panting Yuri and took a moment to apply lube to himself. “One more moment kitten.”

He lined himself up to press into Yuri, but hesitated.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuri hissed, “fucking do it already.”

Victor sat back and pulled Yuri into an upright position.

“What are you doing?” Yuri’s voice cracked as he spoke. He sounded scared.

“Turn around Yura, I want to see you.”

Yuri obeyed, turning around slowly—his hands were trembling. Victor reached out, “come here.”

Yuri crawled forward. Victor yanked him close and coaxed his legs around his hips. Then Victor stood slowly, carrying Yuri’s body with him as he moved. They stepped out of the stream of warm water—cool air pricked at their skin.

Victor pressed Yuri back against the wall, looked him in the eye for a moment, then leaned forward to press their mouths together. Yuri kissed back—fingers pressing into the muscles at the back of Victor’s shoulders.

Victor shifted Yuri’s weight, pressing him harder against the wall, and reached down to line himself up once again. As he pressed inside, he deepened the kiss—enjoyed the feeling and sound of Yuri crying out into his open mouth.

He gripped the underside of Yuri’s thighs to hold him steady as he thrust into him. Their teeth clashed together. The locker room was filled with the faint echoes of frantic breathing and stifled moans.

Yuri slipped his tongue into Victor’s mouth. Victor fucked him harder. Their bodies were still damp from the shower, but were drying rapidly. Drops of clean water slowly replaced by beading sweat.

They clung to each other—mouths open and hungry as they kissed. Their bodies pressed tight as they fucked. Yuri came first, crying out Victor’s name. The tightness around Victor pulled his own orgasm from him just moments later.

Slowly, they sank to the floor. The rush of shower water sounded off to one side, and their breathing deescalated. Yuri buried his head in the space between Victor’s jaw and shoulder. Victor trailed a finger along the ridges of the younger man’s spine.

When Victor spoke, his voice was soft, “No more pranks Yura.”

Yuri curled tighter against Victor. “Shut the fuck up.” His words were harsh, but his tone was weakened—sleepy and light.


End file.
